suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flop Nation: Cutthroat
LeQuisha Q. / Marks H. / Max N. / Ryan D. / |contestants= 24 |teams= |episodes= 12 |format=''The Challenge: Cutthroat'' |location=Prague, Czech Republic |seasonrun=August 4, 2018 – August 31, 2018 |video=Flop Nation Cutthroat (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Cutthroat is the ninth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on August 4, 2018, and concluded with a final challenge on August 31, 2018. It is a format adaptation of MTV's The Challenge: Cutthroat, where players battle in three set teams vying for immunity every round, forcing the losing two teams to each vote one of their own into the Gulag, where they must fight in a head-to-head duel to survive. Production Cutthroat was first announced as the ninth season of Flop Nation at the finale of the seventh season, , on June 10, 2018, during the airing of season eight, . It is the second season to be adapted from MTV's The Challenge, after the debut season, . Applications opened on July 19, 2018, closing two weeks later on August 2, 2018. The full cast of 24 was announced on that day, two days before the season premiered on August 4, 2018. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format At the start of the game, the contestants compete in a task to determine which three people will become team captains. These three players will each be responsible for drafting the three permanent teams for the duration of the season. The three teams will participate in numerous challenges throughout the season, which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the “Gulag”. The team that wins each challenge earn immunity from the Gulag, forcing the two losing teams to vote one of their own players in for potential elimination in a secret ballot. The most voted player from each team goes into the Gulag where they square off 1v1. The winner stays, and the loser is eliminated. In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the Gulag from the opposing team selects any member of the deadlocked team to send to the Gulag. In the end, the remaining players from each team will all compete in a final challenge, where the victorious team are all declared the winners. Final Results Cast } | nowrap|'Ryan D.' | 22, Nurse Kentucky, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Chili L.' | 19, Nursing Student Australia | | rowspan="2"| Runners-Up Lost Final Challenge Episode 12 |- | | nowrap|'Christian B.' | 20, Teacher San Antonio, TX | |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 19, Admin Assistant Falkirk, Scotland | | rowspan="3"| Third Place Lost Final Challenge Episode 12 |- | | nowrap|'Eli O.' | 20, Student New York, USA | |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 24, Server Maryland, USA | |- |colspan="6" style="background-color:black;"| |- |- | | nowrap|'Brittany J.' | 22, Student Florida, USA | | nowrap| 11th Place Lost Gulag to LeQuisha Episode 11 |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 15, Student Manchester, UK | | nowrap| 12th Place Lost Gulag to Anthony Episode 10 |- | | nowrap|'Andy F.' | 22, Student St Louis, MO | | nowrap| 13th Place Lost Gulag to Eli Episode 9 |- | | nowrap|'JB B.' | 20, Student United States | | nowrap| 14th Place Lost Gulag to Anthony Episode 9 |- | | nowrap|'Tomas R.' | 18, Artist Atlanta, GE | | nowrap| 15th Place Lost Gulag to Marks Episode 8 |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B.' | 20, Student Melton Mowbray, UK | | nowrap| 16th Place Lost Gulag to Eli Episode 7 |- | | nowrap|'Nels S.' | 35, Cashier Minneapolis, MN | | nowrap| 17th Place Lost Gulag to Max Episode 6 |- | | nowrap|'Rodrigo S.' | 16, Student Portugal | | nowrap| 18th Place Forfeit Gulag to Max & Nels Episode 6 |- | | nowrap|'Sydney D.' | 21, Travel Blogger Montreal, Canada | | nowrap| 19th Place Forfeit Gulag to Max Episode 5 |- | | nowrap|'Riley A.' | 20, Doctor New York, USA | | nowrap| 20th Place Disqualified Episode 4 |- | | nowrap|'Blake R.' | 21, Cashier United States | | rowspan="2" nowrap| 21st Place Lost Gulag to Marks & Ryan B. Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Chazz P.' | 21, Student Boston, MA | |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 16, Student Michigan, USA | | nowrap| 23rd Place Lost Gulag to Nels Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Andrea O.' | 23, Flight Attendant San Jose, CA | | nowrap| 24th Place Lost Gulag to Nolan Episode 1 |} Draft Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Teams : The contestant is on the Red team. : The contestant is on the Grey team. : The contestant is on the Blue team. ;Key : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Gulag. : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gulag. : The contestant won the Gulag. : The contestant won the Gulag by default after their opponent was disqualified. : The contestant lost the Gulag and was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified in the Gulag and was eliminated. Voting History Category:Flop Nation Seasons